A Little Piece of Heaven
by GaleaFihriel
Summary: Snapshots of the Strife Brothers' lives in pursuit of what semblance of heaven they can find among the tides of this unrelenting world.
1. Prologue: An Unfinished Pair of Mittens

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, nor do I own its characters.**

Prologue:

**A****n Unfinished Pair Of ****Mittens**

"How are you feeling today, Mrs. Strife?" Nurse Milly cheerfully greeted her patient with a dazzling smile she use especially for her favorite patients. Without waiting for the reply from her lethargic ward who just woke up from a good night's rest, she strode across the room with familiarity and raised the blinds to allow the crisp morning sun to enter the bleak white room.

Mrs Strife let out a small chuckle. "I'm fine. Felling a bit giddy actually."

"Excellent!" The nurse exclaimed. "We have a big day ahead of us. Little Cloud might decide to come out soon." The nurse flashed an enthusiastic grin.

"Yes. He's being a little too energetic lately. Oh, a kick!" Mrs Strife giggled. "It seems little Cloud heard us." She turned to the nurse and noticed the bundle she held. "Nurse Milly, are those white lilies from Mr. Grumpy Pants?"

"Mr Grumpy Pants, eh?" The nurse laughed lightheartedly. "Give the man some slack. Dr. Strife said that he would drop by as soon as he's done with his morning rounds."

"He could have at least delivered those flowers himself. What a cheap man."

The nurse nodded and went to the side table and set her meticulous work of taking out the old freesia from the vase and arranging the lilies in its place. "Can't be helped, Mrs Strife. "

Mrs Strife pouted. "I know. I'm glad that Hojo is serious with his work, but I just wish he pay a little more attention to me. It has been all about work these past days."

"The Vice President Shinra's case must have gotten to him. It's his first big case after all, and a really important one at that. I'm sure it will pass once it's all over," The nurse turned to her ward and smiled reassuringly. "Will young Sephiroth be visiting today?"

Mrs Strife's face lit up at the mention of his other son's name. "Ah, yes! He said he'll be bringing a friend along. Goodness, I hope he won't bring beetles this time. Those little creepers nearly gave me a fright!" She resignedly shook her head. "Boys and their little games."

The nurse nodded. "Yes, my little brother does that too. And he always gets into a _lot_ of mess," the nurse brought a fair hand to her mouth and chuckled at the memory. "Should I bring in some snacks, Mrs Strife?" the nurse offered.

"Oh yes! And please, Salena would do. 'Mrs Strife' sounds too stiff! And depressing, if I might add." She added the latter as an afterthought. " But do refrain from anything too sweet. Sephiroth has had enough of those yesterday. He should arrive any minute now."

"Okay Mrs Strife. I'll be back in a bit," the nurse waved and left the room.

"And I just told her to call me Salena," Mrs Strife sighed. She picked up her unfinished crochet work from the table beside and started off where she left last night. It was a small pair of light blue mittens fit for an infant. She started humming to herself until she heard a hushed sound of bickering just outside her door.

"Genesis! What are you doing acting all shy now?"

"I-I'm not! I just... maybe your mother is sleeping? We don't want to disturb her, right?"

"Stupid! Come on! Stop being so..."

Mrs Strife decided to end their small squabble."Sephiroth! I've been waiting for you, sweetie. Do let yourselves in," she called out with a hint of amusement.

The excited seven year-old Sephiroth entered, dragging an embarrassed Genesis who hid behind his auburn bangs. As soon as the door slid shut, Sephiroth released his friend's hand, ran to his mother's side and greeted his mother with a kiss on the cheek before he settled himself besides his mother and pressed his face on his mother's stomach.

"Hello Cloud," Sephiroth whispered to his mother's tummy. "This is your big brother, Sephiroth. Have you been a good little boy? Don't give Mama too much trouble, okay?"

Mrs Strife giggled at her son's antics. "Calm down, sweetie. Look, you left Genesis standing over there." Mrs Strife's chiding fell on deaf ears as her son continued to coo the baby inside her stomach. She turned to the other child who was nervously shuffling his shoes. "Please excuse him, Genesis. He's just over-excited about his brother." Genesis continued to stare awkwardly at his shoes. Mrs Srtife put aside her crochet work and motioned Genesis to come near, which the child reluctantly did." So how have you been, darling? I hope Sephiroth didn't drag you against your will."

Genesis blushed and turned to his side."I'm fine, ma'am. All Sephiroth talks about is his little brother. How are you, Auntie?"

"I'm fine, dear. No need for formalities. Come here," Mrs Strife patted the side of her bed. "No need to be shy around me, Genesis. You've been around our home plenty of times."

"I'm not being shy!" Genesis stubbornly grounded out. "It's just that," Genesis gestured incoherently with his hands and fumbled with his word, trying to show the older woman what he feels. The confused face of Mrs Strife told him that he wasn't very successful. He sighed and spoke almost inaudibly. "This is a family thing of sorts." Genesis trailed off with a blush and turned away.

Mrs Strife smiled and nudged her son towards his sulking friend. Sephiroth pouted before he got up and strode to Genesis who stood stock still. "C'mon Gen. You haven't even greeted Cloud yet!" He grabbed his hand and led him to where his mother lay and gently placed his friend's hand on the bulge of her stomach. Then Sephiroth went to the other side and whispered to Cloud, "Genesis is so rude, right? He forgot to say 'hi' to you."

Genesis bristled at the remark. "Hey I was about to!" Genesis slowly leaned towards Mrs Strife's stomach and whispered to it, "Hello, Cloud. I hope you can play with us soon All Sephiroth talks about is you, and I'm getting sick of it."

"Hey-"

"Oh!" Genesis exclaimed as he felt Cloud move around. Wonder was written all over his face as he rested his cheek on the mother's stomach and felt the infant move around. "Was I also like this before when I was in mommy's stomach?" Mrs Strife let out a whimper and Genesis retracted himself, as if stung by fire. "Are you okay, Auntie?" Genesis asked, scared by the sudden pained gesture.

"I-I'm fine, sweetie. Just the regular contractions. It seems that little Cloud won't be waiting for long," Mrs Strife tried to assure them with a weak smile.

Genesis bit his lower lip and settled down on the chair at the side of the bed. He stared at Sephiroth who was fondly chiding the infant inside the stomach for the pain it had caused. "Cloud's gonna be a spoiled brat," Genesis noted with amusement.

"Like some brat I know" Sephiroth retorted.

"I'm afraid Sephiroth is going to take over my role once Cloud is born,"Mrs Strife chuckle and was joined with Genesis' snickers.

Sephiroth crossed his arms defiantly and scowled, "No, I'm not! I'm not a girl."

Mrs Srtife ignored his son's protests. "I think he has even read more childcare books than I did."

Genesis now laughed openly, while Sephiroth blushed and sputtered, "I only want Cloud to grow up healthy!"

Mrs Strife faked a sob, "See? Sephiroth might actually do a better job than me, his own mother."

Sephiroth continued to deny the accusation with vehemence, and Genesis just had a laughing fit at his expense.

Just then, a light knock on the door saved Sephiroth from further humiliation. The nurse from earlier came in with a pitcher of orange juice and a bowl of home-made butter cookies and a basket of fresh fruits. "Oh, I see that the little ones are here. Hello again, Sephiroth."

"Hi again, nurse Milly."

The nurse turned to the redhead and handed him a glass. "Hi there, little one."

"I have a name. It's Genesis. Hmph!"

"Quite feisty aren't you, kid?"The nurse checked the patient's vitals and asked a few questions while little Sephiroth decided to attack the harmless snacks. He spotted an apple and brought it to his mother's attention.

"Cloud wants some apple bunnies," Sephiroth demanded.

"Oh really? How would you know, Seph? Are you sure it isn't just _you_ who wants some _bunnies_?" Genesis smirked.

"I'm sure of it,"Sephiroth replied without missing a beat.

"hmph!"

"Now now children. Here, hand me the apple." Mrs Strife grabbed the apple and a knife and proceeded to slice the apple into bite sizes and cut out v-shaped patterns. She was into her seventh slice when suddenly pain flared throughout her abdomen.

"You kids shouldn't bother Mrs Strife too much," the nurse admonished.

"I-It's alright, Milly. I've got it." The mother-to-be paled as she tried to reign the pain.

"Are you sure you're okay, Mrs Strife?" The nurse's worried tone made the children apprehensive.

"I-nnngh!" The patient dropped the knife and clutched the bedsheets as a lot of blood flowed from her bottom area.

Everything happened so fast.

Sephiroth paled at the sight of blood on the sheets near his mother's thighs. The nurse paged for the doctor-in-charge and tried to calm her patient down. Another nurse went in and escorted the stunned Sephiroth and the almost-hysterical Genesis out of the room. A stretcher went inside and out with the patient onboard. Sephiroth was shell-shocked and Genesis was screaming.

The poor nurse who was left with the children tried to calm them down. Sephiroth, who recognized the nurse, gripped her skirt. "What's going on, Serah? What happened to Mama?"

The nurse, Serah, hugged the two children close. "Sssh. It's okay. Your Mama is going to be fine."

"What do you mean Auntie's okay?!" Genesis shouted. "She's not okay! She... blood... a lot... Auntie's not okay!" Genesis wailed and slid down the floor.

"Hush. She's going to be fine. That's normal during childbirth," the nurse tried to reassure the hysterical child.

"How can _that_ be normal? It... it looks so painful," Genesis sobbed.

"Sssh. I assure you, everything's going to be alright," the nurse coaxed the crying redhead.

Sephiroth just slid down the seat, his eyes continued to blankly stare at the closed door of his mother's now empty room.

…

It was a few hours before the children finally calmed down enough to follow the nurse to the waiting area. Another half an hour of coaxing before she was paged and deemed it okay to leave the boys to themselves. Sephiroth and Genesis were patiently sitting on the benches, staring at the blue tiles of the waiting room.

"Do you think Auntie will be okay?" Genesis started.

"Father is there with her. Father will protect her. Mama will be fine." Sephiroth didn't sound too convinced.

The heavy silence stretched only broken by the rhythmic ticking of the clock that seems to resound throughout the hall as seconds slowly ticked by. Genesis could stand it no longer.

"Your new mother... she's young... and beautiful."Genesis blushed and tried to wipe his nose.

"I know," was Sephiroth's monotonous reply.

"She makes the best chicken pies," Genesis continued.

Sephiroth nodded and continued to stare at nothing.

"You're damn lucky, you know?"

"I know."

The silence lasted for a minute before Genesis broke it again. "Aren't you scared, Seph?"

"Mama will be fine."

Genesis bit his lips before he continued in a softer voice. "Not that. When Cloud finally joins your family."

That caught Sephiroth's attention. "Why should I be scared?"

Genesis answered with silence until Sephiroth's impatience snapped, "Genesis, answer me."

"Aren't you scared that Cloud will take Auntie away from you?" Genesis asked reluctantly .

"You're lying. Cloud wouldn't do that."

"I'm not lying. Cloud is Auntie's real child!" Genesis snapped.

"I am also Mama's child!"

"You didn't come from Auntie's stomach like Cloud. Of course Auntie would love Cloud more!"

"Why are you telling me this, Genesis?"

"Because I care!"

Sephiroth turned away, hiding his slightly reddened face. "You're reading too many of those fairy tales, Gen. Mama isn't like that. And Cloud is my first little brother. I'm sure he won't turn out like that. I'll make sure of it!"

"I wouldn't know that. I never had brothers or sisters," Genesis sulked.

"Don't you want one?" Sephiroth asked out of curiosity.

Genesis shook his head and wrapped his arms around his legs."Mommy can't. Daddy said that Mommy can no longer give me brothers or sisters."

Sephiroth furrowed his brows and bit his lips. He stole a glance at the sulking figure of his friend before he made a decision. "I guess I could share you Cloud sometimes."

"Huh?"

"But! I'll still be his number one big brother." Sephiroth quickly turned away to hide his embarrassment.

Genesis gaped at his friend for what seemed like forever to Sephiroth's very embarrassed self. He wasn't used to sharing what was his, and he didn't know how Genesis would react.

Genesis stared for a few more seconds before he blew out a full-blown laughter wiping the tears that formed without his consent.

"Sephy is willing to share his Cloudy? That's a first! "

"Shuddap."

Genesis piped down and played with his bangs and murmured a quiet 'thank you' to the direction of his friend, who responded with a grunt.

"Seph, you think Cloud can play Soldier with us? I'll teach him sword fighting!"

"No way! _I_ get to teach Cloud!"

"Meanie."

"Heh. 'Number One Big Brother' privileges."

"Hmph!"

There was a pause before Genesis heard Sephiroth's snickers which quickly turned into peals of laughter. Genesis looked at him incredulously before he erupted in laughter as well. The children's laughter echoed throughout the empty hallway and the mood lightened immensely. Sephiroth scooted closer to Genesis as both of them discussed their 'mission' plans once Cloud joins their ranks .

They were interrupted, however, when the headlights of the room suddenly turned green. They went closer to the door and waited patiently for the news. A few minutes passed without any news from inside, and a heavy dread started to settle inside Sephiroth's stomach. A few more minutes elapsed and his heart was beating furiously. There was this gut feeling that he needed to run, far away from this place. He was about to when the door swinged open and Nurse Milly was quick to head out, carrying a crying infant wrapped in baby blue towels. Sephiroth was about to ask her about it but was frozen still when he saw her downcast head trying to reign the tears in her eyes. The knot in Sephiroth's chest tightened. He peered at the closing door. He was about to enter, when the sight of the downcast figure of his father stopped him. The steady hum of the heart monitor echoed in his mind before the doors shut close, blocking the unwanted sound.

The apple bunnies that Mrs Strife carefully prepared that bright summer day lay forgotten inside the cold empty hospital room, together with an unfinished pair of mittens.


	2. Chapter 1: Are You Mommy?

**Chapter 1: Are You Mommy?**

"They don't look like bunnies," three-year old Cloud Strife voiced out from his place below the counter-top, spiky blond hair bouncing up and down to peek at his big brother's messy creation.

Sephiroth gave a long sigh."Cloud, didn't I tell you to sit and wait at the table?"

"But you're sooo slooow," Cloud drawled. "Boco is starving." Cloud shook 'Boco' in front of his brother for emphasis. Boco was a one-and-a-half foot sized stuffed chocobo with a few faded dirt and ketchup stains on its bright yellow fur which Cloud insisted was his best friend, just like how Mog was to Cait Sith in the kid's show 'The Adventures of Cait Sith'.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and carefully set down his knife. He stared at his brother, who in return stared back with an adorable little pout, clutching a large stuffed chocobo with his tiny hands. Sephiroth groaned. There was no way he could win against that look. He picked up one misshaped apple bunny and handed it to Cloud. "There. Now go back to the table and wait for the rest, soldier."

Cloud snapped a salute, then gladly took the treat and dashed back to the table, setting Boco on the seat beside him before he sat himself. He munched on the apple piece, which was quickly devoured. And like any hyperactive three-year-old kid left with nothing to do, he started to squirm on his sit out of boredom, pondering whether to go back to the kitchen to ask for more, or obey his brother's 'orders'. He figured that he was a 'big boy' now, and a 'soldier' on top of that, so he decided to obey the 'command'. But, after a minute of keeping still, he was beginning to get extremely bored. He started swinging his little feet back and forth, and called out in a sing-sang voice, "Iiiiis iiiit doooone yeeet~?"

"Aaaalmoooost," Sephiroth answered back with humor.

Ten seconds later, Cloud asked him the same question in the same way.

"Count up to 100, then it will be done."

So Cloud started counting aloud, missing a few numbers, sometimes skipping back and forth between some numbers, and because he didn't know what comes after 20, he just guessed or made up some numbers. Sephiroth was amused that Cloud reached one gazillion before he reached fifty. Luckily, Sephiroth was done when Cloud called out "One Zenny" (where did 'Zenny even come from, mused Sephiroth). When Cloud spotted his brother emerging from the kitchen, he quickly raised his hands and shouted "One hundred!"

Five minutes later found Sephiroth sitting across Cloud, watching the latter devour the poor apple bunnies with gusto. The misshapen pieces he labored and spent time on were quickly being reduced to none. He inwardly cringed when Cloud innocently bit a bunny's head. It would have made a very grotesque sight. He wonders what Genesis would have said to that. He guessed his friend would try to save the poor bunnies, then the bunnies would remain uneaten until they will be discovered by Mrs Raphsodos, who will in turn scold them for wasting food. But before that, Cloud would cry first because someone took his bunnies away.

It's been almost three years. He wonders how Genesis was faring.

"Cloud, do you remember Genesis?"

"Jenesees? I don't know Jeneeses." Cloud tried to feed Boco, but Sephiroth stopped him and ate the piece instead. Stains are hard to remove. "Why did you eat Boco's share?"

"Boco already ate. He's full." Cloud just nodded and accepted it. After all, Sephiroth knows everything. "So," Sephiroth continued, "You don't remember Genesis, the red-haired guy who used to play with you when you were little?"

Cloud shook his head.

Sephiroth sighed and leaned on his hand on the table. "Figures. You were only an infant when we moved here." Cloud just continued to sip on his orange juice and his conquest over the bunnies. "Cloud, don't you miss Midgar?"

"Who's Meedgar?"

"Midgar City. It's a lot bigger than Nileheim. We used to live there before we moved here." Cloud just nodded. Sephiroth decided to change tactics."There's a lot of candy shops there too. Remember that candied dorky faces you saw on TV? And those chocolate tonberries? They have them in Midgar," he finished, giving emphasis on the last word.

"Really? I want to go to Meedgar!" Cloud squealed.

"Let's make it a mission to convince dad, okay soldier?" Cloud snapped another salute which would have put real soldiers to shame if it were not for the bunny piece he still held on the hand he used to salute and the goofy grin on his face.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when a very tired Hojo Strife returned. He tackled by a bundle of energy in the form of a three-year old kid latching on his pant leg.

"Daddy! I want to go to Meedgar!"

Hojo paused and studied his excited son. Those bright hopeful eyes reminded him too much of _her_. And that face...

He pried the tiny fists from his person and ruffled Cloud's spikes. Then he moved along the hallway, ignoring Sephiroth who watched their exchange from the side, and went straight to the kitchen. He later emerged to the living room with a few cans of Nibel beer and started drinking.

"Stop putting weird things in his head," Hojo told his son when he passed by the living room.

Sephiroth didn't reply. He glared at the cans on the coffee table, then stomped his way upstairs.

Not a minute later, Sephiroth came down with his coat and Cloud's coat. He stormed the living room, and took Cloud who was silently watching his dad with mild curiosity gulp the contents of the awful smelling can.

"Where are you going," asked Hojo.

"To Grandma's." Sephiroth quickly dressed Cloud and helped him with his boots. "At least she understands."

* * *

"Sefros-nii, are we really going to Grandma's?" Cloud asked his brother for the third time.

"Yes," came the tired reply.

"Are we going to sleep there?"

"Maybe," Sephiroth's pace quickened.

Cloud ran to his side and pulled on his coat. "We forgot Boco."

Sephiroth stopped. "Boco will be fine. We'll pick him up tomorrow."

"But daddy might hurt him."

"Cloud, Boco is also a soldier. He'll be fine."

Cloud bit his lip, but nodded. Sephiroth resumed walking, but Cloud didn't budge from where he was rooted.

"Get a grip, soldier." Sephiroth's voice left no room for arguments. Cloud gave in and caught up to his brother's side.

Not a minute later, Sephiroth heard a sniffle.

Then another.

And another.

Sephiroth turned and saw that his brother was in such a sorry state. He was biting his lower lip, and he was furiously trying to rub away the tears that threatened to fall. Maybe he was a bit too harsh. He took Cloud to the side of a lavish looking wooden house to hide them from plain view. He took his handkerchief, embellished with an_ S. Strife_ by their late mother, and gave it to his brother.

"I'll go back for Boco." The moment those words left his mouth, he knew he was going to regret it. Going back to that house spelled a confrontation with his, by now, drunk father. The least he could do was to keep Cloud away from what will most likely be a very ugly scene. "You stay here and wait for me, okay? And don't move an inch."

* * *

Not five minutes has passed since Sephiroth left Cloud on that alley, the boy became very restless. He started counting from one to one hundred since Sephiroth always turned up on one hundred whenever he made him wait. He was in onw of his '_gazillions_' when he heard a shuffle from behind, and wood creaking open. Cloud's eyes widened in panic, and he almost bolted from there, if not for the high-pitched voice of a child that stopped him.

"Hey, you there," the voice called out.

Cloud turned around and saw a young girl with long silky straight black hair whose head was poking outside the wooden windows. "Me?" Cloud asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes you, silly," the girl giggled.

"What do you want?" Cloud asked with slight apprehension.

"Are you alone?" asked the girl, whose eyes were now shining with something Cloud can't put his hands into.

Cloud decided to be careful. "No. I'm waiting for Sefros-nii."

"Oh? Too bad," the girl lost some of that glitter in her eyes. It made Cloud feel a little guilty.

"Why?"

"I wanted to play with you," she turned to him, those hopeful eyes boring into him again.

Cloud studied her. Then he turned to road where Sephiroth left and willed his brother to come back, without any success. He turned back to his potential playmate, his brows beginning to form a knot. Sephiroth was coming back after 100, and he believe he was already halfway to 100.

"You know, you could wait for 'Sefros-nii' inside the house," she continued to plead with her adorable eyes that always gets her her way with her father.

Cloud continued to look reluctant. He was no ordinary kid. He was a soldier. And soldiers obey their big brother's orders. But the girl's offer was very tempting. And maybe 100 was still far away.

"We have cookies," offered the girl.

That settled the deal.

* * *

Inside the girl's house (whose name he learned was Tifa), Cloud found himself squatted across her on the fuzzy pink rug littered with crayons, drawing papers, wooden dolls, paper folded clothes, scissors, and a bowl of chocolate-chip cookies within Cloud's reach. The girl was drawing something, while Cloud was happily munching the cookies.

"I don't see you in the playground," Cloud started.

"I don't go to the playground."

"Why?"

"Because daddy said I'm a princess. And princesses don't play with dirt."

"Then where do they play?" Cloud asked, mildly curious.

"Inside their castles!" Tifa beamed.

"You have a castle?" Cloud was struck with awe. He only see castles in cartoons.

"Not yet. But daddy said he'll make one for me."

"Your daddy is really nice."

"Of course daddy is," Tifa gushed. She showed her drawing to Cloud and pointed at the stick figure of a guy with brown hair. "This is daddy." Then she pointed to the little girl and the bigger girl beside the guy, "This is me, and this is mommy."

Cloud nodded. Then, he took a blank sheet and a black crayon, and drew three stick guys of different sizes. He drew yellow spikes on the shortest one, and long straight silver hair on the medium one. Then, he drew a 'porcupine' with long legs on the side.

"This is daddy," he pointed to the tallest figure, "this is me," he pointed to the shortest one, "this is Sefros,"the one with silver hair, " and this here is Boco."

"Boco? What kind of animal is that?"

"It's a... um..." Cloud tried to recall, "... a choboco I think."

"A choboco? I've never heard of them. I know a chococo though, and they go '_wark! Wark!_', " Tifa tried to imitate a chocobo, which made them laugh.

"Chobocos wark too. I think they are also family."

Tifa nodded. "I think so too. By the way, where's your mommy?"

"I don't have one," Cloud answered plainly.

That surprised Tifa. "Then who cooks you food?"

"Sefros-nii does."

"Who reads you bedtime stories?"

"Sefros."

"Gives you treats?"

"Sefros."

"Gives you nasty baths?"

"Sefros. And baths aren't nasty. Big boys," Cloud pointed to himself, "like me, likes baths. Sefros-nii says so."

Tifa looked affronted. "I'm not a boy. I'm a girl."

"You are?"

"Yes. I have long hair, see? And girls have long hair."

"But Sefros is a boy and Sefros has long hair."

"Maybe Sefros is a girl."

"No way," Cloud looked shocked. His dad's hair was also short (a lot shorter compared to Sephoroth's).

"So, Sefros also tells you not to eat sweets before dinner?"

"Sefros-nii does everything, and tells me everything." Cloud replied honestly.

Tifa placed her index finger on her chin, as if trying to figure out something. "You know, everything Sefros does is just like mommy."

Cloud's eyes widened in realization. "I have a mommy!"

* * *

The sun have already sunk low when five knocks in rapid succession came.

"Cloud, you open the door," Tifa told the boy without looking up from her drawing.

"No, I'm trying to draw my house. You open it," came the boy's reply.

When no one answered the door, another five knocks came, and this time it was louder.

"Fine, I'll get it," huffed Tifa.

When Tifa opened the door, she saw a haggard-looking older kid with long silver hair. He was sweating profusely, and one of his hands held a bright yellow spiky stuffed toy... with red stains. They looked like the type that would stab innocent flower girls, or burn your house (or your entire village). Tifa quickly moved to shut the door, but the older guy was faster.

"Wait," the guy blocked the door from closing. "I'm looking for my brother. Have you seen him?"

"No, and stay away from me!" Tifa bravely tried to push the guy out, but to no avail.

"He's around your age, and has yellow spikes. I left him beside your house." Tifa continued to fight back. "I've already asked the neighbors and they haven't seen him. Please," the guy pleaded.

"Tifa, who's that?" Cloud wielded a pair of scissors as if it were some Soldier's sword.

"Cloud, it's the bad guy!"

"Cloud? Did you say Cloud?" The guy's voice turned hopeful. "Cloud, are you're there?" he called out.

Cloud recognized that voice. "One hundred! Sefros-nii, you're back!" He dropped his 'weapon' and ran to the door to greet his brother. Tifa, by then, already stopped struggling and let 'Sefros' come in, who promptly picked up her playmate.

"Cloud! I told you to stay put!" chided Sephiroth.

Cloud ignored him. "Sefros-nii, I made a new playmate!" "Her name is Tifa," his brother pointed to the girl who tried to bite his hand off a while ago. Sephiroth wasn't sure if he wanted to befriend her. Nevertheless, she did look after his brother.

"I'm Sephiroth. And thank you for looking after Cloud."

Tifa got embarrassed by the attention and avoided Sephiroth's eyes. "Sure," she replied meekly. "And Cloud can play here anytime. I'll feed him cookies if he becomes hungry," Tifa added the last part so softly Sephiroth almost didn't catch it.

Sephiroth smiled and shook her tiny hand. "It's a deal then. I'll let Cloud play here more often."

Tifa just beamed a triumphant grin in return.

* * *

Cloud was happy. He held his big brother's hand with his right and his favorite Boco with the other. He's got everything he wanted.

He also made a new friend who was very kind and gave him cookies. And he's going to visit his new friend again soon. Playing with Tifa was more fun than playing with the kids in the playground. Unlike them, Tifa doesn't order him around, and he doesn't have to give his own snacks to the older children; Tifa gives him treats instead.

Then, Cloud noticed that they were using the road returning home.

"Sefros-nii, I thought we're going to Grandma's."

"Not anymore," Sephiroth also couldn't hide his grin. "We're going back to Midgar soon."

Cloud wasn't sure what was so good with Midgar, but a happy Sephiroth was a good sign. Maybe he could skip bath for once. And maybe he'll have apple bunnies later too. And maybe he could learn about his mommy since Sephiroth and his dad never talked about her.

"Sefros-nii," Cloud started.

"hm?" Sephiroth hummed.

"What's mommy like?"

Sephiroth grew thoughtful. "She was very pretty and very kind. She used to read me stories and bring me sweets. Also, she makes the best apple bunnies."

Cloud grinned. Sephiroth was really his mommy!


End file.
